geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends
Steam Team Thomas Thomas Voice actors * John Bellis ("Thomas and the Magic Railroad"; original work-prints only) * Edward Glen ("Thomas and the Magic Railroad") * Kerry Shale (UK, "Hero of the Rails"; original cut only) * Ben Small (UK, "Hero of the Rails" – Season 18) * John Hasler (UK, "The Adventure Begins" onwards) * Martin Sherman (US, "Hero of the Rails" – Season 18) * Joseph May (US, "The Adventure Begins" onwards) * Keiko Toda (Japan, Seasons 1–8) * Kumiko Higa (Japan, "Calling All Engines!" onwards) Gordon Gordon Voice actors * Neil Crone ("Thomas and the Magic Railroad") * Keith Wickham (UK, "Hero of the Rails" onwards) * Kerry Shale (US, "Hero of the Rails" onwards) * Kenji Utsumi (Japan, Seasons 1–8) * Kenta Miyake (Japan, "Calling All Engines!" onwards) Emily Emily is a beautiful "Stirling Single" engine. She is painted emerald green with gold stripes and fittings. She speaks with a Scottish accent, and was the only female member of the Steam Team, until Season 22 when Nia and Rebecca arrived. Being the most additional to the fleet of railway engines, Emily often learns many things across Sodor. She once caused Thomas to be upset when she accidentally took Annie and Clarabel upon her arrival, but after saving Oliver from a near accidental collision, she was rewarded with a pair of her own coaches. Emily acts like an older sister figure to the other engines, particularly the smaller ones. Although she can be quite bossy at times like the other "big engines", she is much nicer than she lets on. Voice actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK, "Hero of the Rails" onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US, "Hero of the Rails" onwards / UK, "Bubbling Boilers" and the singing voice for "The Great Race" only) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan, Seasons 7 and 8 only) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan, "Calling All Engines!" onwards) James * James is a medium-sized tender engine, numbered 5 and colored red with black and gold stripes and a gold dome. He is a 2-6-0 mixed-traffic engine, which means he can take passengers and goods equally well. While James is one of "the big engines" (a trio with Gordon and Henry), he is certainly the most junior member of this clique, often resulting in him getting "too big for his wheels". He often brags about his red livery, as though this makes him superior to the other engines, a notion which is usually dispelled quickly enough.1 He means well and is a hard worker, but can be very boastful, shallow and vain. Voice actors ** Michael Angelis ("Thomas and the Magic Railroad"; original work-prints only) ** Susan Roman ("Thomas and the Magic Railroad") ** Keith Wickham (UK, "Hero of the Rails" – Season 20) ** Kerry Shale (US, "Hero of the Rails" – Season 18) ** Rob Rackstraw (US, "The Adventure Begins" onwards / UK, "Tit for Tat" onwards) ** Seth Green (Robot Chicken) ** Katsuji Mori (Japan, Seasons 1–8) ** Masashi Ebara (Japan, "Calling All Engines!" onwards) PercyEdit Percy is a green 0-4-0 saddle tank engine with red stripes and a flat brass dome, with the number 6. He is one of the youngest railway engines of the whole fleet of railway engines.2 He is quite cheeky, often looking to trick or tease other engines, sometimes getting him into trouble. Percy does however, have upmost respect when it is needed, referring to Sir Topham Hatt as "Sir" every few words when addressing him.1Although he is considered the smallest on the whole North Western Railway, Percy proves at times to have the biggest heart and an undying will to learn new things. He is Thomas' best friend. Voice actors * Michael Angelis ("Thomas and the Magic Railroad"; original work-prints only) * Linda Ballantyne ("Thomas and the Magic Railroad") * Keith Wickham (UK, "Hero of the Rails" – Sodor’s Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Martin Sherman (US, "Hero of the Rails" – Season 18) * Nigel Pilkington (UK, "Season 19" onwards) * Christoper Ragland (US, "Season 19" onwards) * Breckin Meyer (Robot Chicken) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan, Seasons 1–8) * Chie Kōjiro (Japan, "Calling All Engines!" onwards) Edward * Edward Voice actors * Keith Wickham (UK, "Hero of the Rails" onwards) * William Hope (US, "Hero of the Rails" onwards) * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; Season 1–8) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; "Calling All Engines!" onwards) Henry * Henry is one of the first three engines to appear in The Railway Series books. He is engine number 3 on the railway and is painted green with red stripes. In season 1, Henry looks much like Gordon and often suffered from boiler trouble due to design flaws and so he needs special Welsh coal to operate properly. He then has an accident when pulling The Flying Kipper caused by ice and snow, after which he undergoes extensive reconstruction, giving him a new shape. Henry often takes goods trains or the express when Gordon is away. Henry also works at night, taking loads of fish on the Flying Kipper across Sodor. Henry's character can be difficult to pinpoint, but overall he is very intelligent, hardworking and strong. Henry has had a more consistent character trait added, being portrayed as having an admiration for nature, particularly trees, and he can also be a bit of a worrier. Voice actors ** Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) ** Keith Wickham (UK; "Hero of the Rails" onwards) ** Kerry Shale (US; "Hero of the Rails" onwards) ** Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Season 1–8) ** Kenji Utsumi (Japan; James and the Trouble with Trees (First half) only) ** Junichi Kanemaru (Japan; "Calling All Engines!" onwards) ** Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; "Day of the Diesels" only) ** Kenta Miyake (Japan, Edward the Hero only) Category:GEICO Commercials